J'ai rien fait
by The girl of the World
Summary: Sam voulait juste faire plaisir à son frère et son père. Sammy voulait simplement bien faire. Alors, pourquoi avait-il été traité de la sorte? Il ne méritait pas ça.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Encore un OS qui va sans doute vous faire râler car Sam va y passer. Il me fallait un défouloir et il est passé comme une fleur devant moi. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Donc, si vous êtes en dépression, ne lisez pas ceci ! Je préfère vous prévenir. Et c'est aussi inspiré d'une histoire vraie.

Bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

 **J'ai rien fait**

Sam, 10 ans, était seul dans la chambre du motel. Cette chambre lui paraissait d'ailleurs immense avec uniquement lui pour combler l'espace. Il ne comptait pas les meubles qui avaient fait leur temps. Il ne comptait que la vie qui faisait vivre l'ensemble de cet espace.

Ce genre d'occasion était rare mais de plus en plus fréquente depuis que Dean, 14 ans, pouvait manier une arme à feu et reconnaître tous les signes militaires enseignés par leur père. Le jeune garçon avait été de plus en plus absent pour s'entraîner et commencer à chasser, délaissant Sam.

C'était pourquoi, aujourd'hui, le cadet était assis sur le canapé, un livre en main, tentant d'oublier que sa respiration et le bruit des pages qu'il tournait étaient tout ce qui bougeait dans la chambre depuis trois heures déjà.

Trois heures qui donnaient l'impression de cinq heures passées lentement, et si lentement qu'il doutait de l'efficacité de sa montre. Sam avait déjà lu la moitié de son livre, donc 150 pages. 50 pages toutes les heures. 25 pages toutes les demi-heures. 5 pages toutes les six minutes. Le temps s'était allongé.

Sam tourna une nouvelle page. Sa respiration était un peu trop rapide. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son frère et son père. Il les imaginait en ce moment même, portant leur pelle et le sac de sel à travers le cimetière, leurs ombres se confondant avec celles des tombes. Leurs pas faisaient crisser les feuilles mortes sur le sol. Dean marchait en tête, circulant parmi les sépultures, guidé par l'éclairage d'une lampe torche. Le vent froid irait ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Une porte claqua soudainement, rompant l'image mentale de son frère et le ramenant dans la réalité de manière douloureuse. Le jeune garçon sursauta. Un frisson le traversa. Il n'osa pas bouger, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être entré dans la chambre ?

Les protections étaient-elles en place ?

Bien sûr qu'elles étaient en place. Il s'en souvenait, il avait tracé les lignes.

Était-il sûr de ses souvenirs ?

Ne les avait-il pas imaginé pour se rassurer ?

Les avait-il oublié ?

Un nouveau frisson le traversa. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Dean était trop loin pour le rassurer. Sam n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de découvrir ce qui se cachait peut-être derrière lui. Son père lui avait appris à contrôler sa peur, la gérer pour réagir. Mais il n'avait jamais été seul pour l'expérimenter. La peur le paralysait, comme si il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, tremblant et incapable de raisonner.

Il leva les yeux du livre, le seul mouvement qu'il se permettait. En face de lui, la télévision éteinte lui renvoyait son reflet rigide. Il pouvait voir ses mains contractées sur la couverture mais aussi le dossier du canapé. Et un peu plus haut, rien n'apparaissait, aucune forme inconnue.

Il osa enfin se retourner d'un seul coup, prenant son courage à deux mains sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir. Si il réfléchissait, il penserait à tout ce qui pourrait arriver en l'espace de deux secondes. N'importe quel monstre pouvait se cacher derrière lui, sans faire de bruit, se repaissant de sa peur, de sa terreur, même.

Il se retourna. Rien ne se cachait derrière lui. Rien n'attendait pour le tuer. Il s'était fait peur tout seul.

Mais alors, d'où venait le bruit ? Celui qui l'avait tétanisé ?

Il tendit l'oreille. Des pas secouaient le sol, des pas lourds. Sûrement ceux d'un homme. Mai ils ne venaient pas de sa chambre. Ils venaient de la chambre voisine. Un soulagement s'installa en lui. Cependant, son cœur continuait de battre à une vitesse folle, ses mains tremblaient encore et une anxiété ne le quittait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement se rasseoir comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi pas aller se coucher ou faire quelques exercices de maths ?

Sam décida d'aller se coucher malgré son état. Il aurait voulu attendre Dean et leur père pour les accueillir et leur apporter des soins minimum. Même leur apposer un pansement lui aurait suffi. Juste être sûr qu'ils étaient rentrés l'aurait soulagé.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il devait aller se coucher. De plus, Dean lui avait dit d'aller se coucher tôt. Comme d'habitude.

Le lit lui semblait immense. Surtout lorsqu'il jetait un œil à celui d'à côté. Les deux étaient faits, comme si personne n'y avait dormi.

Il plongea dans le sien, allumant la lampe de chevet et éteignant tout le reste. Son téléphone posé sur le chevet n'y bougerait pas sauf urgence.

L'oreiller fut accueillant. Il y posa sa tête, espérant calmer son cœur. Malgré son envie de dormir, de se reposer enfin pour passer à un autre jour et d'autres problèmes, ce sentiment d'oppression ne le quittait pas. Ses pensées ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de le torturer. Il se tourna et retourna, remit les couvertures sur lui, réajusta son pyjama. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position convenable.

Une chanson passa en boucle dans sa tête. Il croyait que ça le calmerait. Mais il se rendit compte que la chanson en question ne venait pas de lui. Elle venait de la chambre voisine. Le son était poussé assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre les paroles. Autant allumer la télé lui-même, il obtiendrait le même résultat.

Au départ, Sam pensait qu'il pourrait s'y habituer. Il avait connu pire. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que rien n'y ferait. Les paroles lui prenaient la tête. Ajouté à la fatigue et le stress, il ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage.

Il voulut se lever.

« _Tu ne sors pas_ »

C'était ce que lui avaient dit Dean et leur père avant de partir. A aucun prix il ne devait sortir. Qui sait ce qui l'attendait dehors.

Il pouvait attendre patiemment, prendre un livre. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il pourrait se calmer...

Mais la chanson l'obsédait. C'était comme si, après la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir, son esprit devait se focaliser sur autre chose pour passer ses nerfs à vifs.

Et puis, quand Dean et leur père rentreraient de leur chasse sans aucun doute épuisés, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient dans un environnement sain pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de reprendre la route le lendemain. Cependant, leur voisin ne rentrait pas dans le cadre qu'il s'imaginait.

Sam pouvait bien faire ça et ce n'était que la chambre d'à côté. Il n'en aurait tout au plus que pour une minute, le temps de sortir, de frapper à la porte, de demander poliment et de rentrer.

Oui, ça il pouvait le faire et peut-être que ça ferait taire son excitation.

Il se leva, ne mit qu'un manteau mais prit une lame, paradoxe face à sa sortie en pleine nuit. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit lentement la porte, jetant un œil par l'ouverture pour s'assurer que rien ne le menaçait. Une fois sûr, il mit un pied dehors, referma la porte derrière lui et avança vers la chambre suivante.

Ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste une petite question. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

Alors pourquoi sa respiration s'était accélérée ?

Il arriva devant la chambre 6, la chambre voisine à la leur. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire ne tenait qu'à un simple coup sur le battant. Pour y arriver, il ne devait pas réfléchir. Il suivit alors le rythme de la musique pour frapper de son poing sur la porte.

Deux petits coups timides. Il avait espéré que la personne ouvre directement pour raccourcir les choses mais il dut refaire le geste une seconde fois, lui demandant encore plus de courage. D'habitude, c'était Dean qui s'occupait de ce genre de problème. Sam ne faisait qu'attendre que son frère ait réglé le problème.

Enfin, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Sa respiration se bloqua. La personne qui lui faisait face faisait peur. D'une part, il était bien plus grand que lui. Il avait l'air d'un géant face aux 10 ans de Sam. Et d'autre part, il semblait fou, un air anormal. Rien que ses yeux lui donnaient la chair de poule. Ils étaient grands ouverts, presque hors de leur orbites, fixés sur lui et menaçants.

L'iris était si pale qu'il semblait ne pas en avoir du tout. De plus, il était presque chauve, les cheveux restant d'un gris foncé, mettant en avant ses oreilles décollées qui ajoutaient une ombre sur son visage émacié et sa barbe mal rasée. Il était maigre, si maigre qu'il ressemblait à un squelette. Et ce squelette le regardait.

-Heu, bonsoir...

Sa voix était si faible.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez baisser le son, s'il vous plaît ?

Le petit Sam n'osait pas baisser les yeux, comme lorsqu'il était sur le canapé et qu'il croyait qu'un monstre se cachait derrière lui. Il avait peur de bouger. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il ne pouvait pas la contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas se donner du courage. Et l'homme en face de lui n'allait pas arranger les choses.

-Non. C'est très bien comme ça. Pas envie de baisser. C'est pas fort.

Sam avala difficilement sa salive. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus devant cet homme qui lui faisait de plus en plus peur avec ses yeux fous. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs à un personnage d'un film que Dean l'avait obligé à regarder. Cette nuit-là, il avait fait un cauchemar et la lumière de la lampe de chevet était restée allumée pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais il l'avait fait pour Dean et son père. Il voulait réussir pour eux.

-Juste un peu. Ça résonne beaucoup dans la chambre d'à côté et...

-Non ! Va te faire foutre ! J'ai pas à faire ce que dit un putain de gosse. C'est pas fort alors viens pas me faire chier. Appelle les flics si tu veux, ils pourront rien faire. Allez, dégage le môme ! T'as qu'à changer de chambre. Sale putain !

Alors Sam retourna dans sa chambre, lui tournant le dos et continuant son chemin sous les insultes du vieil homme. Le trajet lui sembla bien plus long que l'aller. Il atteint enfin sa porte et rentra aussi vite qu'il le put et fermant la porte derrière à toute vitesse, de peur qu'il le suive et continue de le traiter de tous les noms.

Sam courut jusque dans son lit, sous les couvertures qu'il espérait épaisses pour lui procurer un cocon de douceur après cet événement bouleversant.

Il ne pouvait plus retenir les tremblements de ses mains et la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à respirer.

-J'ai rien fait. J'ai rien fait...

Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa bouche au rythme de la musique qui continuait de faire trembler les murs.

-J'ai rien fait... J'ai rien fait...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça c'était passé comme ça ?

Il n'avait voulu que faire plaisir à son frère et son père pour quand ils rentreraient. Il n'y avait rien de méchant dans son geste.

Alors pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il insulté ? Il ne le méritait pas.

Ses yeux hermétiquement fermés, le garçon se cachait comme il pouvait pour que plus rien ne lui fasse de mal. En quelques minutes, son petit cocon chaleureux s'était transformé en véritable torture.

Il avait peur de sortir la tête de sa couette. Il avait peur que quelqu'un le voit. Il avait peur que cet homme l'entende pleurer et vienne le voir. Même si c'était impossible vu le bruit qu'il faisait, Sam ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce sentiment d'insécurité.

Il fallait que Dean et son père rentrent pour le protéger comme ils le faisaient toujours. Pour une fois, Sam voudrait bien être le petit Sammy et se faire cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler et récupère son confort. Il voulait que Dean règle tous ses problèmes. Il voulait que son père le prenne dans ses bras pour le rassurer que tout danger était écarté. Il voulait voir cet homme disparaître dans une autre ville ou qu'ils quittent eux-même cet endroit. Il voulait... Il voulait...

Sam finit par s'endormir sous son amas de couverture, les yeux rouges et le flot de larmes tout juste tari.

Ni Dean ni leur père ne surent ce qu'il s'était passé jusqu'à ce que John aperçoive la ligne de sel devant la porte à moitié effacée, signe qu'elle avait été ouverte violemment.

Sam ne réussit pas à s'expliquer convenablement, les souvenirs et les larmes refaisant surface.

Même si cet homme était parti au matin sans que Dean n'ait pu lui faire subir mille tortures, il ne pourrait pas effacer le souvenir que le petit Sammy en garderait.


End file.
